elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Torsten Cruel-Sea
|Base ID = }} Torsten Cruel-Sea is a Nord located in the Eastmarch city of Windhelm. He owns Hollyfrost Farm, situated just outside the city, and is a member of the House of Clan Cruel-Sea. Background Torsten had a daughter, Fjotli. She was killed by either The Butcher or the Summerset Shadows, (specifically, their leader, Linwe). Based on dialogue however it is more likely to have been The Butcher. However that information came from Niranye, who may have wanted the identity of her murderer to be unknown. Quests *Summerset Shadows Dialogue Summerset Shadows "I own Hollyfrost Farm outside the city. It's honest work, if a bit dull." :Delvin Mallory said you had a job for me. "My daughter Fjotli... she was murdered a few months ago. Left her laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. I assume they were after her valuables... she always wore far too much jewelry in public. WHen I told her it'd be the death of her, I never thought..." ::I assure you it wasn't anyone from the Guild. "No need to explain, I'm well aware of your Guild's methods. It took me weeks, but I finally tracked down the killer. A bloody Altmer at that. Can you imagine?" :::What happened to him? "Let's just say I'm a firm believer in an eye for an eye and leave it at that. He fancied himself a thief in some sort of a new Guild forming around here. Gave me some valuable information before... well, you know." ::::What exactly do you need me to do then? "Well, like I told Delvin, I think we can help each other. You recover what I'm looking for and take out a rival Guild in the process." :::::It's assuming they took from Fjotli, I assume. "Exactly. One of the pieces stolen from her was a silver locket, a Cruel-Sea family heirloon. I want it back." ::::::Deal. Where do I begin? "The only name I have is Niranye. Has a house right here in Windhelm. That's where you should begin looking." "I should have been an adventurer like you, instead of a farmer." After finding the locket: I have Fjotli's Locket. "It pains me to see this locket... to be reminded of Fjotli once more, but I'm glad it's back where it belongs. Tell Delvin that if he desires to have my support for the Thieves Guild in Windhelm, he's got it." Conversations Stormcloak navy Ulfric: "I'm still not sure I understand what you're asking." Torsten: "A navy, my lord. We could stop the influx of Imperial troops to Solitude, and choke their northern lines." Ulfric: "But most of their supply routes come south, from Cyrodiil." Torsten: "But imagine—fleets of ships sailing from Windhelm, all bearing the Stormcloak flag! It would be glorious!" Ulfric: "And I suppose the Cruel-Seas would be just the clan to provide ships and men?" Torsten: "You need but ask." Ulfric: "I'll think on this, but I make no promises." Torsten: "I can ask no more. Thank you, my lord!" Farming equipment replacement Tulvur: "Sir, I'm going to need some better equipment if you want me plowing the frost." Torsten: "Like what?" Tulvur: "Well, some tools that aren't rusted through would be a start." Torsten: "I'll provide you wood and timber to make whatever riggings you'll need." Tulvur: "I'm not building a ship, sir. I'm trying to make things grow." Condition of Hollyfrost Farm Torsten: "Tulvur! I've just completed inspection of the farmhouse." Tulvur: "Oh?" Torsten: "It's filthy in there! Dirt everywhere, and it looks like the dogs have the run of the place." Tulvur: "Well, sir, it's a farmhouse. It's not going to be as clean as your house in the city." Torsten: "I just know that our sailors are able to keep their ship quarters clean, and I expect the same of you." Tulvur: "I'll do my best, sir." New batch of tomatoes Torsten: "How's business today?" Hillevi: "Well enough, I suppose. Nilsine bought up most of the tomatoes, and was asking if we could get more." Torsten: "We've got another dozen ripening on the vine. They should be ready in a few days." Hillevi: "I'll be sure to tell her." Appearances * de:Torsten Grausam-Meer es:Torsten Mar Cruel ru:Торстен Жестокое Море Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters